


Lover, Come Hold Me

by inaccessibleCynic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Before Vylad summons Aphmau, Enemies to Friends to Lovers to Enemies, F/F, Fluff, Lord!Melissa, No beta we die like Jeffory, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Wolf pack as side characters, Zane is not a major character btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaccessibleCynic/pseuds/inaccessibleCynic
Summary: “Do you know everyone here? You seemed very familiar with her, along with other villagers while on the tour.”“Oh! Are you jealous?” Melissa giggled, watching Katelyn roll her eyes. “I would be a bad lord to not know at least some people. I try my best, and I’ve found it helps run the town quiet effectively. Is your ‘oh so perfect’ High Priest not the same?”In which Melissa is the lord of Falcon Claw, and Katelyn has a hard time deciding where her loyalties lie.
Relationships: Implied Dottie/Maria, Melissa Lycan/Katelyn The Fire Fist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Lover, Come Over

She absently combed through her hair with her hand, stopping to glance at a stray grey hair. Her reflection grimaced, a face much too young to be spouting a mark of age. She was just in her middle twenties, it must be stress. The young woman loudly sighed - only to be interrupted by a knocking at her door.

Ah, the source of her stress.

“It’s unlocked, as always.” She called to the knocker.

The door was opened softly, and closed even softer. “It’s impolite, my lady. I’m just a commoner, and it’s the least I could do to serve our lady.”

The lady paused, tilting her head to the green haired man. She nodded slightly. “Very well, what is it this time? Perhaps a rare lady in need of help? Or is it a conman nuisance.... one from the capital.”

“The latter, sadly. A messenger brought a letter from the capital. Would you like me to read it, my lady?” 

“Please do, Daniel. I can’t stand their writing style, perhaps your voice will fix that.” The lady said, waving him to start.

The young man blushed in embarrassment, straightening the paper before them. “Dear Melissa Lycan, your presence is requested at the docks by sunset, as your assigned Jury overseer will arrive. You are expected to show them respect, and give them a guide to familiarise themselves with the town. They will leave after half a year of service, unless otherwise requested. If an odd situation occurs, they will contact the capital, and it will be further investigated by High Priest Zane. Bless be to Irene.”

Melissa scrunched her face in a scowl as Daniel places the letter beside the mirror. She erupted into another loud sigh, folding the paper crudely, and throwing it out the window. 

“How hard is it to let someone know well beforehand?” Melissa stood, striding to the wardrobe. “‘Assigned Jury overseer’... ha! Another word for a spy so we won’t rebel against him. What a prick,” she laughed carding through suits and dresses, “A lady needs time to get ready, at least. I’m going to conduct this ‘tour’ myself. Daniel, can I trust you to alert the shop owners of this?” 

The young man nodded, pushing in the chair by her vanity. “Yes, my lady. Shall I tell the men at the docks?”

“That would be preferred, thank you Daniel. Can’t wait to see which of the oh so famous Jury will be picked to kill me should I step out of line.” Melissa waved him off again, picking up one of her least presentable outfits.

—*—

The docks were busy as people, both visitors and citizens, swarmed to catch a glimpse of a Jury member. News spreads fast, even in this place, Melissa mused to herself. The crowd parted for their lady to greet the new arrival.

A young woman, possibly Melissa’s own age, stood in the middle of the deck. Her armour and posture screamed that of a noble, her words easily being listen to by those around her. The woman’s hair was a light blue, creating a glow to bounce off it from the sky behind. Their eyes met, and she turned to walk on to the dock.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind being killed by her specifically...” Melissa whispered to herself.

“Did you say something, my lady?” Daniel asked worriedly, glancing between the Lady and the closing in Jury member.

“Nothing for you to be concerned about. We have a spy to greet.” She strode with confidence towards the other woman, who appeared to be much taller than her upon approach. 

From her odd knowledge of Jury of Nine members, this woman didn’t match the description of any. This might just be her luck.

“Lady Lycan, I am Katelyn of the Jury. I hope you will welcome me to stay here until the job is done.” Katelyn said, out stretching her hand to the shorter lady. “I’ve heard many things about Falcon Claw, it looks to be up to expectations.”

“Ah, thank you Katelyn. Inversely, I haven’t heard many things about you,” Melissa said, shaking the hand and looking directly into the Jury members eyes. An equally impressive blue to her hair. “Zane’s sent a new hire, huh. I’m glad it wasn’t that Venom Scythe, I don’t think she’s liked by my townspeople. And I guess Golden Heart is too kind to be sent on these missions?” She said, a challenging tone in her voice.

“Lady Lycan, I will ask you to refrain from insulting my fellow Jury members in front of me,” Katelyn replies sternly, placing a hand on her gauntlets.

“Oh, if you’re begging I suppose,” Melissa sighed, holding her arm out to Katelyn. “Guess for now, I can give you the tour, and then insult your coworkers when I’m without you.”

The blue haired woman linked arms, glancing around the fading crowd. “You saw the letter said I would report such events to the capital, correct? What do you gain from playing games with me?”

“I didn’t know you were such a suck up! Are you Katelyn the Ever Obedient? Or is this how you’ll earn your Jury title?” The lady teased, guiding her new ‘knight’ along. “If you insist to strike me down in broad daylight, make it as dramatic as possible, or the villagers won’t believe it.”

Katelyn took a deep breath in, easily keeping in pace with the talkative lady beside her. Daniel stayed a few paces behind them, directing the remaining onlookers away. Melissa glanced to her partner with a sly smile. “We can plan my grand murder later, I have a full town to show you. Let’s hurry.”

—*—

The sun only began to set in the busy town, the cobbled nook they sat inside becoming more secluded as the light disappeared. As the town was busy, then the restaurant they sat at was no different. Servers weaved between tables, including the bleach brown haired werewolf woman, who had cleared space for them to sit privately. Melissa sat opposite the newly assigned knight, waving the female werewolf over.

“Another date night? Couldn’t you plan for a less busy day?” The werewolf whistled, positioning herself by Melissa’s end of the table.

The lady rolled her eyes, bumping the werewolf with her elbow. “I wish it was date night. Being a lord and, oh you know, running a town really keeps you busy.” 

“You look very busy, inviting the newest obstacle to dinner while my restaurant is packed. Maybe we could swap for a while, ‘Lady Lycan’,” the werewolf said teasingly, poking her tongue out at Melissa.

“Maria! You can’t call the guest an obstacle in front of them. What if she reports it to the Jury!” Melissa snickered with her equally talkative partner.

“I will ask you again to stop talking about the Jury like this,” Katelyn warned them, adding herself to the conversation. 

“Oh you’re no fun. Melissa, shape her up so we don’t get in trouble with oh high and mighty Zane,” The werewolf sighed. “Oh but maybe if it’s just you, the punishment I get wouldn’t be so bad,” Maria winked, jumping along to another table before either partner could respond.

“Does everyone in this town enjoy teasing one another,” Katelyn mumbled, watching the energetic werewolf walk off. 

“Yes, except for poor Daniel, who may die if you started talking to him too aggressively.” Melissa pointed to her green haired assistant, who was sat alone being pestered by Maria. He widened his eyes when he saw their focus on him, whipping his head away as Maria’s laughter travelled over to them. “Aside, she may be right. We can eat something back at my house. Can’t keep distracting the worlds busiest people.” She said jokingly, extending her hand to the knight. Katelyn accepted the help, joining her companion on the cobble road.

The two women shuffled through the still busy streets, Melissa smiling as she heard Daniel running to catch up to them. “To think! She hit on you despite being a married woman. What will her wife say?” She hummed stealing a glance at the knight.

“Do you know everyone here? You seemed very familiar with her, along with other villagers while on the tour.” 

“Oh! Are you jealous?” Melissa giggled, watching Katelyn roll her eyes. “I would be a bad lord to not know at least some people. I try my best, and I’ve found it helps run the town quiet effectively. Is your ‘oh so perfect’ High Priest not the same?” 

They walked quietly for sometime after that, Melissa clicking her tongue. “No warning for talking about him like that?”

“I can’t deny that statement entirely.”

“About him not being perfect or not knowing anyone?” Katelyn’s silence was all the reply she needed. “Brilliant! That’s a point for me. Maybe soon you’ll join our little revolution.” Melissa winked at her, leading the group on home.


	2. Kick Up The Dust

It had only been a fortnight, yet the lord had spent more time evading her than in the knight’s presence. Though, the knight knew it was not because she had said something, but because of who she served. Katelyn sighed, taking a seat behind the desk in her assigned room. It was on the opposite end of the lord’s house, the goal to obviously give them both privacy. There was a lot of space for only three people, but it was clear that other rooms had been well lived in up until recently. That was not her business, what the household did before her arrival was not an issue she needed to handle.

There was a stack of paper supplied on the desk, delivered quicker than she thought, considering she had asked about an hour prior. She had been hesitant to write to anyone, thinking the lord and her following would check the contents. But after today, Katelyn saw how little Lady Melissa cared about what she did. She took a sheet and a pen, beginning the letter.

_Dear Jeffory,_  
_and Lillian, who will demand to read any letter from me,_

The contents quickly turned from that of a professional letter to a personal one, describing the events from only hours earlier.

-~-

She crouched over on her way up the hill behind the lord’s house, taking deep breaths. The sun began to set on the other side, so was she safe to rest in the shade for a little longer. Then, she would have to start the chase again. Knights weren’t made for long distance running, but that’s all she’s done since arriving. She slowly fell to the ground, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. Surely this game can’t last much longer. She would wait for the lord’s patience to run out, for the town’s sake.

Upon hearing footsteps in the grass, Katelyn sprung up, placing a hand on her sword, ready to draw. Melissa stood relaxed, a smile on her face. She giggled when she saw Katelyn’s reaction to her approach. “If I knew your goal was to fight me, I might not have walked over here. I was raised as a lord, not a fighter,” she said playfully, walking closer to her assigned knight.

“Well, I’m not trained to run after rogue lords, my job is one of a knight’s, not an assassin’s,” Katelyn replied annoyed, her eyes trailing the steps of her lord.

“Once again, if you were to best me, make sure everyone sees. What’s the use if you don’t deprive the most joy out of it,” Melissa said in a teasing tone. Katelyn couldn’t tell if she was making a joke or an actual proposal. The lord sat beside where her knight previously was on the grass, not caring if her clothes were stained. Melissa rested on her gloveless hands, her nails free of paint and hands covered in scars and callouses. Her hair was loose, and obviously not done neatly, as if she only brushed her hair and left the house. There was no makeup on her face. Of all the nobles she had served, Lady Melissa was very different. Maybe in a good way.

A sudden voice focused her back on the conversation. “You’re strange, you know?” Melissa mused, chuckling at Katelyn’s slight head tilt of confusion. Here Katelyn was, thinking of the lord before her as the strange one. “No nobles would run this hard after another. Nor would they put up with this game for as long as you have.” Ah, they were both thinking of status. Katelyn moved to sit back down, though slightly further away from Melissa. The lord took notice, shuffling over, turning to her knight. She waited patiently for Katelyn to respond to her curiosity.

Katelyn stared up to the darkening sky, eyes tracing the clouds crawling across it. She sighed, her voice coming out in an unamused tone, “What does my status have to do with my being a knight? Would you have preferred the king, or high priest, perhaps?” Her question was one intended to show her annoyance, but Melissa laughed. A very strange lord, with her very strange knight.

“No, but I heard most of the Jury and generally Zane’s following was, in fact, nobles. Large ones, at that,” Melissa said, looking to the clouds. “It was more of a test for you, this town doesn’t need a stuck-up person to tell me how to run it. My goal is to make everyone here happy, not for the money or power.” She spoke as if it was only her, eyes scanning the town in the distance. A smile lit up her face. “A new Jury member that everyone knew so little about, who had gotten into the Jury through training, not money or status.” Melissa turned back to her, leaning in closer, “Such a rumor spread so fast; I wasn’t expecting it to be true. Yet, you are very obviously a low noble or someone newly acquainted to noble life.”

Katelyn lightly pushed Melissa’s shoulder to separate them. “I don’t know who provides you with this information, but the High Priest doesn’t allocate knights based on status. My job is to report back anything suspicious, not to change how your town runs,” Katelyn’s tone turned slightly hostile, moving backwards away from the lord. “Unless you are openly trying to conspire against the High Priest, then I will take action.” The knight put her hand to her sword in an attempt to enforce the threat.

“Oh, I thought the Jury just turned in anyone suspicious,” Melissa said curiously, seating herself upright. “I’ve been running from you, and making so many remarks about the Jury I thought you had just written to Zane already.”

Katelyn looked towards the lord confused. Was her goal to be arrested? “I’m sure someone under Zane’s domain would turn in anyone immediately, but I am not. The Jury of Nine has a sense of justice. I guess you would already deny that though, with what gossip you are given.”

“Mm you would be correct,” Melissa hummed, brushing her hands through her hair. She then twisted her body towards Katelyn, startling the knight. “Perhaps instead of this sense of justice,” the lord moved again, closer to her knight, “you have taken a liking to me?” Melissa’s face was close to Katelyn’s, the tone in the lord’s voice once again making it very difficult for her to tell if this was another joke. Katelyn fake coughed, as if to sign for the lord to move away, but Melissa only moved closer. Melissa’s hands were on the ground either side of Katelyn’s, and the lord leaned into towards the knight’s chest.

Katelyn’s face turned bright red. She quickly jumped back, consequently pushing her lord onto her back. As Melissa hit the grass, Katelyn steadied herself into standing. “Wh- what? What are you….?” Katelyn stammered, averting her eyes from the lord on the ground.

Melissa turned her face away, laughing at the reaction she was given. Though, this time it felt slightly emptier than before. “Ahh, I was only joking. We’ve spent more time on this chase than together. If you’ve taken a liking to anything, it’s this town, right?” Katelyn saw the hand over Melissa’s mouth to keep her from laughing. The knight huffed in response. “Anyway, have you even reported anything to Zane yet? I haven’t seen additional letters sent out…” Melissa questions, trailing off.

Katelyn blushed again. “I don’t have paper…? Or anything to write with. I would ask Daniel, but I think he fears me talking to him,” She replied, awkwardly.

Melissa giggles again, this time with more feeling. Strange. “Correct again, I’ll have him send it to a spare room that you can use. Like a temporary office. This way you won’t have to interact,” Melissa offered, Katelyn nodding in response.

The two waited in silence, both looking towards the town in the distance. The sun had fallen since their talk began, the sky now much darker. The lights in the town becoming more prominent. Maybe Lady Melissa was right. Her attachment was to the town, the way it was different to O'Khasis, but close to her home. It was easy to be comfortable, especially with a lord who was so forward. Katelyn moved towards the mentioned lord.

“By the way,” Melissa turned to Katelyn standing beside her, the source of sound. “How did you know I am not accustomed to nobility?” Katelyn frowned, offering a hand to the lady on the ground. Melissa laughed heartily, taking the hand. She wiped down the front of her pants with one hand, keeping her other in Katelyn’s.

“You’re too stiff with official greetings. And the way you were eating earlier? Someone would think you were being tested. So, so carefully lifting the cutlery,” Melissa laughed again as she saw the tips of Katelyn’s ears turn red. “I wouldn’t mind setting up a practice tea party, for a condition” The lord winked, “You have to at least attend a noble party with me. Do you know how boring it is with Daniel? He’s not bad as an attendant but if anyone even thinks to look at him, he starts to cry.” Melissa shook her head jokingly. Katelyn noticed a loss of warmth as she moved her hands away.

“As much as I would like to reject that offer, I am to escort and protect you for the duration of my stay.” Katelyn matched her pace with Melissa’s as they moved back to the house. “If you know of a meeting in such a time, I will have to comply.”

Melissa chuckled again at the formality Katelyn displayed. It made Katelyn blush again. “Mm I wouldn’t have brought it up if I did not know of one.” Katelyn groaned, making Melissa smile. “I see you’re very excited for this. I am too, the gossip that would rise from a member of the Jury escorting me to a party? Unmissable.”

The lord and knight pair continued to talk as they moved towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now unpriv on twitter (strawberishield)! 
> 
> also fuck writing my homies hate writing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Jay, I wrote this on my phone at 1 am. Whether or not I continue this depends on how much sleep I am willing to get in the future.


End file.
